Getting wild
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "I think that Shun-san put catnip on our floor, that's why Aoi is on his cat form... Since he usually stops himself from acting accord to his instincts, the effect was stronger on him... Here. Aoi-kun, catch the little mouse." Cat!Aoi


Hello!~ I really don't know what i'm doing. But well, I had fun writing this. Anyway, i'm going to end this quickly so i can go to sleep (It's almost midnight... I have morning classes for which i have to get up at six... yeah i'm gonna die) Also I didn't proof read this yet (Maybe tomorrow when i come back i don't know im lazy) so tell me if you see something wrong~ I'm totally sorry about the title but I can't think of anything else right now and i'm not going to change it later because i know me xD Well, all said.  
I hope that you enjoy it!~

* * *

_**Getting Wild**_

Aoi was extremely irritated that morning. He didn't know what it was, but everything bothered him. He felt hot, too. It was too much. He couldn't bear maintaining himself on a normal state. He needed… He needed to stop containing it…

"Meow!" The blonde cat let out a happy purr as he stretched himself. That form was totally the best. He laid on the couch for a while watching TV, but the programs soon lost their appeal.

He wanted to move, play, do something, and since there was no one on Gravi's dorm, he went over to Procella's. He tried with You's room, but he wasn't there. After spending some time in his room he went out, searching for someone else. Yoru's sweet scent was mixed with something else, a weird perfume, so that meant that he had just come home from his photoshoot.

He went to greet him, but didn't expected the other to scream.

"_Uh… Aoi?_ You are Aoi, right?"

"Meow!"

"… Can I… touch you?" Aoi felt pride at the way Yoru was looking at him, admiring him entirely. Purring, he got near his hands so he could pet him. "Woah. You are so soft and fluffy. Arata had told me already how you looked, but actually seeing it…"

Aoi enjoyed the petting for a while, and then went over a box that they had on Procella's floor, full with cat's toys. They had it since they usually spent time playing with Gravi, who were all half cats. Even so, Hajime, Arata and Koi were the ones who usually didn't mind letting their cat forms out, or at least the ears and tail. Haru, Kakeru and himself were more accustomed to keep their human form.

Once Yoru understood what he wanted and took some of the toys, he sat on the floor and started playing with him. It was fun, until-

"Ah! You bit me!" He hadn't noticed. He was totally losing his rational mind, and was just acting to his desires. He put his head on Yoru's hand and started meowing sadly. "Are you... sorry? Is that it? I'm not mad at you, Aoi." He said, while grabbing him and putting him over his lap. "Woah. You purr so nicely. Do you like getting scratched over here? Ha ha. You are so cute."

They continued playing without major incidents. Aoi was surprised at his own mood, he didn't even want to take a nap yet.

"Yoru? Are you here?"

"Arata! Hello!"

"Is Aoi with-Ah."

"I was surprised when I saw him like this, but he is so cute! Thought I'm still wondering why he chose to transform today…"

"I think that Shun-san put catnip on our floor, that's why Aoi is on his cat form... Since he usually stops himself from acting accord to his instincts, the effect was stronger on him... Here. Aoi-kun, catch the little mouse."

Arata laid on the couch while Yoru was still on the floor, and they continued playing with Aoi and pampering him. Since Arata was one of his kind, he totally knew what places felt the best or what he wanted with just a look. They were at it for a time, until suddenly, his ears perked up and he went to the door, and started meowing. You was surprised as well when he opened the door and saw him.

"Uh... Is this… Aoi-chan?"

"Catnip in our dorm."

"Shun?"

"Probably."

"Then, why are you not in that form too?"

"Could it be that… You-kun actually likes me on my cat form?" He smirked, and got ready to pounce over You. He usually did that, and surprisingly enough, he always managed to catch him.

"Wait, no, Arata! I have things on my hands-"

Aoi hissed when Arata got on the floor and prepared to jump, making all of them look at him surprised.

"Oh… Could it be that Aoi-kun…?"

Arata went back to the sofa with Yoru, and only then Aoi stopped hissing and started purring again. He pushed his head to You's legs, and continued doing it until he lifted him.

"What exactly happened just now?" Yoru made the question, but You wanted to know the answer too.

"Aoi-kun is jealous. You must really be affected by it, uh... You see, Aoi-kun over there is really territorial, even when he doesn't seem like it. He probably missed You, so he doesn't want me taking away the attention. I suppose that you know this already, but Aoi on his cat form is selfish. But he gets embarrassed about it later, so just let him be."

"Well, he doesn't like when one of us is not paying attention to him, that's for sure." Yoru couldn't help but laugh. Arata was petting him as well as You, but since he wasn't, Aoi was meowing at him, waiting for him to join.

"He is really soft…"

Aoi purred happily as they petted him, and once he started yawning they all moved to Yoru's room to take a nap. There wasn't anyone in the dorms yet, and it would be nice for them to spend some more quality time.

They didn't even notice when Aoi changed back to his human form, but letting his ears and tail free. Arata was right, he would be embarrassed about it later, but now, he just wanted to claim what was his. He wanted to have fun on a different way, so he went over Yoru, who was the first one to get asleep, and started slowly nibbling on his ears, putting all his weight over him as he did it.

"W-Woah! Aoi! Ah, I can't move-"

"Oh. Aoi-kun has been containing himself, uh. Don't worry, I won't take them away from you. Have your fun."

"Hm, no~ Both of you too. Come over here."

"Uh, sure."

"Let's play, Arata, You, Yoru~"

.

.

.

After all the exercise they had done, Yoru and Aoi were on the bed, while waiting for You and Arata who had gone to change clothes and get something to drink for all of them. Yoru was already sleeping, and Aoi was playing with his hair. It was so calm.

Was.

"Arata! You scratched my clothes again?!"

"Ah? What are you talking about? I didn't even let my ears out today. The catnip wasn't that strong for me."

"Then, why is my room a total disas-... Aoi-chan? Was it… you?"

Yes. And he would do it again.

"Your clothes were full of a weird perfume. I didn't like it."

"Didn't You-kun use those clothes for a cover with a female model…?"

"And? I don't mind. It's not as if you can't get new clothes. Those were awful, anyway. Come back here, both of you."

Arata did, and they snuggled around Yoru. You was looking at him, with a really weird expression.

"I don't know if I'm really happy about Aoi-chan liking me that much or if I'm really sad about my clothes."

"Just get your ass in here, You."

* * *

Aoi-chan! You're a bad cat! That last was totally unnecesary I swear to god, stop it!  
Well, so I've never had cats so I had to make some research... It was funny haha. Aoi made sure to leave his mark on the most noticeable thing he could, You's clothes.  
Also, no, it was not Shun the one who put catnip on the half cats dorms~ But he totally influenced someone to do it.  
Oh, also. You's and Arata's scene was totally inspired in that scene of i don't know which show that says "If i run up to (...) he will most certainly catch me" and said persons says "No, i'm holding coffee!" but drops its anyway to catch him.  
Well. I don't think there's much more to say, so  
I hope that you enjoyed it~  
Until next time~~


End file.
